


I. To Start The Fire

by logicalwritings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: “Your father’s relationship with this woman is stupid. Absolutely stupid. Worthless.”“There’s no such thing as a worthless relationship,” Patton says.“There you go again, being foolish.”“I think relationships, no matter how… messy, still help ya learn,” Patton insists.Logan’s hand reaches up and brushes lightly against the cut on Patton’s cheek. “Did you learn from this?” Logan asks. He is angry and pissed and it shows in his voice.Not at Patton; never at Patton.





	I. To Start The Fire

Three solid erratic knocks at Logan’s door are what has him slipping a bookmark in the book he’s reading. He sets it neatly on the bedside table and makes his way to the door where he tugs it open before his mom can shout, “Answer the door!” Patton stands on the doorstep, coat bundled tightly around him and arms stuffed in his pockets. He grins at Logan in the dim lighting of the porch.

“Hey.”

“Patton?” Logan replies, then calls out, “It’s Patton!” to his mom.

“He can come in!” his mom calls back. He opens the door farther, inviting Patton in. Patton steps in, head ducked down. Logan frowns at the odd action, shutting the door. “What are you doing here tonight?”

Patton looks up and Logan feels his breath catch as he notices a large gash on Patton’s cheek. “I… wanted to hang out a little. Maybe stay the night?”

Logan crosses the short distance and leans in, inspecting the wound. Closed. Not too deep. The puffy red skin surrounding the area.

“Did someone hit you?” Logan demands.

“No,” Patton says quickly. Logan believes him. “God no.”

“What happened?”

“I- Just…” Patton shrugs off his coat and Logan takes it up in his arms, slipping it onto the coat rack. “My step-mom threw a clock at me. She meant to miss,” he rushes to say. “But you know, she’s bad when she’s high.”

“Come upstairs with me,” Logan orders.

“Am I imposing-?”

“Obviously not,” Logan says. “Come on.” The two walk through the kitchen where Logan’s mom (thankfully), doesn’t even turn around from making dinner. They shuffle into Logan’s room where Logan shoves his textbooks aside from the top of his bed and sits down. Patton sits beside him.

Logan narrows his eyes. “Your father’s relationship with this woman is stupid. Absolutely stupid. Worthless.”

“There’s no such thing as a worthless relationship,” Patton says.

Logan rolls his eyes. “There you go again, being foolish.”

“I think relationships, no matter how… messy, still help ya learn,” Patton insists. “My dad will learn.”

Logan’s hand reaches up and brushes lightly against the cut on Patton’s cheek. Patton does not flinch; his eyes flutter closed and he makes a movement- almost to nuzzle Logan’s hand. “Did you learn from this?” Logan asks. He is angry and pissed and it shows in his voice.

Not at Patton; never at Patton.

“Mhm,” Patton whispers. “Duck before someone throws a clock at you.” He grins as if he’s just made the funniest joke, but- Logan can’t find it in him to laugh.

Logan makes a point of dropping his hand and catching up Patton’s. “Are you going to be…?” He works through the glue in his throat. “Are you going to return to remain silent? Once again?”

Patton stares at his shoes. Logan waits and waits for a reply that never comes. He wants to scold Patton, but he can’t. Not when Patton’s come to his house looking so downcast and scared and sad and-

“We can tell your mom,” Patton whispers.

“Are you joking with me?” Logan asks, blinking uncomprehendingly. “This is another joke, yes?”

Patton shakes his head. “I’m not joking.” Then he coughs and tears spill from his eyes. “I’m scared, Logan. She’s never gotten violent like that before. She never meant to, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t know. I’m so- so _scared_.” Patton gasps out choking sobs, leaning his head downward.

Logan grabs Patton’s wrists and rubs his thumbs over his knuckles, listening to the soft whimpers coming from Patton’s mouth. “My mom can help fix this. She’s an adult.”

As if on cue, the door creaks open. Logan’s mom peaks in. “Patton, sweetie, I saw your car- Oh dear.”

She rushes forward, bouncy blonde curls swaying from her ponytail. She wraps Patton in a proper hug, providing comfort Logan never could. Patton’s like a son to her and Logan- Logan wishes for nothing less than that. That at least Patton has one (two if Logan counts his dad), decent adult in his life.

She smooths back his hair then sits between Logan and Patton. “Now.” Her voice is firm. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

Surprises of all surprises- Patton actually begins to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; ssides


End file.
